


La Fille Aux Cheveux De Lin (The Maid With The Flaxen Hair)

by Ameliorably



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: (barely) pre series, Character Study, Debussy, Gen, Triage, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliorably/pseuds/Ameliorably
Summary: A vignette inspired by Debussy's piece of the same name.She moves through the cool, clear autumn air as the wounded arrive, the sunlight catching her hair as if highlighting her, but no one notices.They’re all far too cold, too busy with the task at hand of attempting to pull kids back from the brink of death.





	

 

She moves through the cool, clear autumn air as the wounded arrive, the sunlight catching her hair as if highlighting her, but no one notices.

They’re all far too cold, too busy with the task at hand of attempting to pull kids back from the brink of death.

She barks out orders, pointing and directing, her voice ringing out across the compound as her nurses rush to do her bidding.

She rubs her hands together, wishing she’d bothered to button the winter liner into her coat.

Margaret moves with efficiency, in short bursts of grace, weaving through the chaos as she tries to carve out order. The ballet lessons she took as a child not a complete waste.

She’s swapped polished boards for mud and puddles.

To them she is a Major, not a woman.  A force of nature, cyclone Margaret. Do as she says or be damned, but she is so much more.

No one knows her here, and she doesn’t know if they ever will, if she’ll ever let them.

Frank likes to think he does, but there are parts she keeps completely hidden, even from him.

No one sees her, not really, and sometimes she loses sight of herself.

She is a Major in the US Army, a head nurse, in charge and wrestling with the chaos. None would guess that she used to smile and laugh, that she’d once known how to have fun.

There’s no time for that now, and she’s not sure she’d trust any of these people with her heart even if there was.

She has a job to do, responsibilities to shoulder.

It’s not her fault no one else here seems to find this as serious as she does.

Nurses scuttle in her wake as she charges toward a newly arrived jeep, glowering as one of the newly arrived doctors makes a pass at her.

He’s been here two days and already his reputation proceeds him.

Her frustration is evident, her voice rings out as she rebukes him, the volume and the way it sounds making it travel further than anyone else’s.

Her comparative size to the men around her belies her power, but he does not underestimate her. Those that have once don’t make that mistake again.

He grins as she leaves, face hard, fierce and determined as she barrels onward to the next thing that needs doing, her hair moving with her.


End file.
